The SHIELD Agent part 1
by agentshield28
Summary: After the funeral, Doctor Pym, Shield begins to interfere in the affairs of the Avengers and takes an interest in activity some superhero called Yellowjacket. On a mission Shield sends a beginner agent, which is not exactly like seemed to be. (it's my first story, be kind, eng it's not my native. I hope You will like it 3 will be a little Stony and Hank my OC)


The S.H.I.E.L.D. seemed to be an organization through which she could safely hide. People who chased her, certainly will not even thing to looking for her here-They usually combines her with scientific institutions. In her world she was a well-known scientist, but here, her powers were strongly determine by the word "magic". Interestingly, there were some peoples who were excluded a magic, trying to explain it by science. It's complicated. But that was the thing she liked the most in humans –they are full of contradictions.

She appeared on Earth some three months ago- by ruling here calculation of time- and what curious her the most, she quickly has adopted there. Thanks to her skills, she quickly passed all tests and now the time has comes to her first mission. First time in ages she felt the familiar excitement.

She stood in front of the mirror in the small bathroom and she looked at herself by critical look. Maybe it was naive, but she didn't changed her appearance unduly. Front of the mirror stood a short person, with a fine build, green-gray eyes and dark brown hair. People from Earth and Beings of Saden (because that her homeland was called) have a very similar look. Excluding hair color, she looked exactly the same as in the place which from she recently escaped. The hair was for the Beings of Saden an extremely important. In these was accrued a Life Energy- indispensable to use their abilities. Therefore, she hid them under the brown, strongly compressed tail. When she felt a light homesickness, she has been summoned by Furry. She turned away from the mirror and she sighed softly:

"I hope this is not a mistake"

* * *

She was looking at a briefcase full of images depicting some man, in yellow suit. At the same time, secretly she watched at Furry, who is circulating around the room. There is another similarity between the inhabitants of Earth and Saden: fake coverage nerves.

"Yellowjacket? A strange nickname" she said "Although, I like his outfit. He is a bad hornet, or something?"

Furry almost smiled. He stood in front of her.

"You had the best results on tests" he stated "The best from the years, that is a little disturbing for us. However The situation requires me you trust you."

"It's nice from the Agency" she said in all seriousness "And from you, sir" and quickly added "I'll do the best I can"

"From now, you're Agent 28, girl " he smiled "Tracking down and analysis is your specialty, Agent, You have to find this guy."

She nodded her head with understanding. Finally some action.

"So, why he is that dangerous?" She ask, getting up slowly from the chair "It looks like he seems to help us"

"If you find him and bring him here …" he started slowly, turning away from her toward the window "… then, we find out why"

She walked toward the exit, but she stopped at the sound of his voice.

"And, Agent 28"

"Yes?"

"I command you to come back" said Furry "Is sufficient for me to losing one of the Avengers"

"Aye , Sir" She agreed with him.

The order is an order.

No matter in how twisted world you actually are.

* * *

Finding him it was a matter of time. Normal 'Homing Spell'. Probably, "a spell", just that here is called. Anyway she received from Furry some Angry Mechanical Hornets, which Yellowjacket used last time against Wasp. That mission itself, is not very enjoyed for her -it was too easy. She found him in some abandoned factory.  
He stood in the his yellow suit, without a mask, doing some suspicious experience. She took a closer look. It cannot be... No way.

"Dr. Pym? "

He turned sharply, holding hand gun. She raised her arms high in a peaceful gesture. This man looks so nervous- it was a reason for her to smile. It feels nice.

"Who are you?" He ask with aggressive tone "What do you want?"

"It's alright, I'm not your enemy, doctor" she said softly "I just…"

"You're from the S.H.I.E.L.D." He was getting more nervous "You'd better go away, before…"

"Doctor," she interrupted him "I just want to talk. We both should be reasonable, do not you think?" She smiled again "I am very glad that you still alive. I Always been curious about your research. Now I have a unique opportunity to know you" It was not just a bluff. It was true. The research of Dr. Henry Pym was the first book what she read on Earth. She was impressed.

Fortunately for her, the man calmed down.

"Oh you know- pretending own death is not such a bad idea" she said lightly, strolling around "Although the funeral was a touching- A lot of people came"

"Not a bad idea?" He asked with a smile. The variety was incredible for her. She knew it was a good sign that should be used.

"Of course," she nodded "You can see how many people care about you. I always wanted to do this" Laughed quietly "For instance, even agent Barton looks sad." Observing the reaction of the man she added quickly "I also do not like him, but he used to be agitated a little. And this is already something"

"Sounds a little depressing" he stated "Do not you think?"

"Yes, but there a funny situations too. Tony Stark tried to give me some money, when I unknowingly caught him with his boyfriend" she whispered conspiratorially "They looked lovely."

"Boyfriend?" Henry smiled

"Oh you know, that Star-Spangled guy"

"I knew it! " he said proudly. Then we both started to laugh. Another nice discovery for her that day.

"So… " he said slowly "You're not going to arrest me or something, Agent?"

"Nope" She smile again, coming to the table where she found him "At the moment, I am curious what are you working on"

She started to really like smiling. And started to like him.


End file.
